Petites confidences entre ami(e)s
by choup37
Summary: Une série de lettres écrites pour un concours, avec comme thème l'écriture d'une lettre, un poème ou une déclaration d'amour ou d'amitié à un personnage existant dans la série ou imaginaire, tout en respectant l'esprit familial de la série.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody! Me revoici avec une série de petites lettres, écrites là encore lors d'un concours sur le même site dédié aux séries, Hypnoweb, section Merlin^^ **_

**Thème** : _écrire une lettre, un poème ou une déclaration d'amour ou d'amitié à un personnage existant dans la série ou imaginaire, tout en respectant l'esprit familial de la série._

_J'en avais pour ma part écrite deux, voici la première^^_

**Disclaimer** (que j'oublie toujours honte sur moi..): _Merlin ne n'appartient pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à écrire dessus, juste du plaisir^^ Ce petit OS n'a aucune prétention sinon que de vous le faire partager, et d'échanger autour^^ J'espère avoir respecté le caractère des personnages, mais que voulez-vous je suis une incorrigible romantique qui adore les déclarations d'amour et d'amitié pleine de guimauve et d'effusion des deux cotés.. vous voilà prévenus^^!_

_Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin!_

* * *

Ma chère et tendre Guenièvre,

C'est aujourd'hui la St-Valentin, la fête des amoureux transis comme dit Merlin ! En ce beau jour, il est de coutume d'écrire une lettre à l'aimée de son cœur, aussi me voici devant ma feuille de parchemin, en train de tenter de ne pas trop être ridicule.. Comment exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi avec des mots ? Je suis plus doué pour me battre que pour parler, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.. Tu es celle qui a réussi à ouvrir mon cœur, celle qui y a fait rentrer l'espoir et l'amour! Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou depuis que je me suis caché chez toi pour ce tournoi et que tu m'as dit mes quatre vérités! Excepté Morgane, personne n'avait encore osé me parler ainsi. Enfin, si Merlin mais c'est trop récent pour compter. Et puis c'est différent : tu me donnes envie de m'améliorer, de corriger mes défauts, comme ma saleté d'orgueil ou mon incapacité chronique à avoir confiance en moi. Tu m'encourages sans cesse, d'un sourire, d'un regard, parfois même de quelques mots toujours justes. Tu es l'amour et la lumière, la tendresse et la joie personnifiées !

Je n'avais encore ressenti cela pour personne. Des femmes, pourtant, j'en ai connu, surtout des princesses à qui on voulait me marier. Mais aucune ne m'a jamais donné envie de la revoir plus d'une ou deux fois, alors que toi, toi je rêve de te rencontrer chaque jour, au gré d'un couloir, à la sortie d'un énième conseil barbant ou au retour d'un entraînement épuisant. Un simple échange de regards me comble, et je me sens heureux pour tout le reste de la journée ! J'ai le sentiment que des ailes me poussent et que je vais m'envoler ! La joie remplit tout mon être, une impression de plénitude et de bien-être m'envahit.. Ce doit être ce qu'on appelle la félicité !

Cela fait aujourd'hui un an que nous sommes mariés et je t'aime chaque jour davantage. Il nous a fallu tant lutter pour arriver à ce point, combattre tant d'obstacles, de préjugés, d'ennemis plus déterminés les uns que les autres. Plusieurs fois, j'ai pensé que notre amour n'était qu'un rêve et une illusion, et que nous étions insensés de nous entêter... Et pourtant... pourtant à présent nous sommes mari et femme, et rien ne peut plus venir nous séparer ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi, mais ce qui est certain c'est que je n'aurai pas été moi-même. Il m'aurait manqué quelque chose.. mon âme sœur. Toi. Ma vie. Mon amour.

Je t'aime.

Arthur

* * *

_*regarde ses mains*_ vala vala.. j'avais prévenu plein de tendresse à l'eau de rose.. mais je me suis fait plaisir dans cette lettre, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une déclaration de la part de notre prince et aucune ne m'a jamais satisfaite :p Donc je compense^^ Review? _*yeux de merlin malheureux*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde^^ Voici le deuxième OS créé lors du concours.. je me rends en le relisant qu'il pourrait donner l'impression que notre écrivain du moment est amoureux, mais non c'est bien de l'amitié ;)_

**Réponse à bandeapix**: Heureuse que cela t'ait plu ;), j'espère que tu aimeras celle-là! En y réfléchissant, j'ai plein d'idées de couples (ami ou plus) qui me sont venus à l'idée, je vais essayer de les mettre à l'écrit, mais la publication risque d'être un peu euh.. chaotique, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire régulièrement ^^'

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, eeeet.. on se retrouve à la fin ;) ?

* * *

_A un ami très cher_

Ton arrivée a bouleversé ma vie. Tu lui as redonné un but, et fait redécouvrir le sens des mots 'joie' et 'espoir'. Gauvain... ton prénom m'évoque nos rires à la taverne et nos longues discussions au coin du feu le soir. Tu as su me percer à nu dès que tu m'as vu, comme personne excepté Lancelot n'avait su le faire ! Notre amitié a été aussi foudroyante qu'instantanée, aussi réelle que profonde : nous sommes rapidement devenus inséparables, comme deux frères de cœur que nous sommes. On nous voit rarement l'un sans l'autre, toujours en train de chercher le second, d'échanger des regards ou de pouffer comme des idiots pendant les séances de la Table ronde. Arthur s'en irrite, les autres lèvent les yeux au ciel, mais peu nous importe ! On s'amuse d'un rien, on se contente de peu, pas besoin de paroles entre nous pour communiquer ! C'est instantané.. magique.

En ce jour qui est le tien, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté ! Tu penseras certainement que j'exagère, mais tu ignores à quel point ta venue m'a aidé.. sauvé. Tu es toujours là pour me réconforter quand j'en ai besoin, toujours présent pour me laisser souffler sur ton épaule, avant de repartir à mes royales ou médicinales tâches. Ta présence allège le fardeau qui est le mien.. Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? Un imbécile de larbin toujours à courir après les fesses de notre chère tête de cuillère royale! Ma vie serait décidément bien moins drôle sans toi ! Je te vois déjà esquisser un sourire comme un idiot, en sentant tes chevilles et ta tête gonfler comme une vessie de porc trop pleine bientôt prête à exploser. Prend garde ! Tu me sais capable de te ramener aisément à la réalité, n'est-ce pas très cher sir Gauvain?

Mais déjà j'entends Arthur hurler dans le couloir à ma recherche.. la journée promet d'être encore fantastique.. je te dirais bien « je t'embrasse » mais tu risques de me prendre au mot, alors comme je tiens au peu de réputation qui me reste, je préfère te dire « à tout de suite ! »

Ton indéfectible Merlin

* * *

**Alors, votre avis :p ?**


	3. Lettre à un ami disparu

Hé oui je suis en forme! Voici un petit OS qui se situe juste après le 402, donc attention spoilers.. Je l'ai écrit en repensant à l'horrible fin qu'elle nous inflige, et je me suis demandée ce que pouvait ressentir notre pauvre Merlin.. donc sortez les mouchoirs, pardon d'avance pour le pathos^^

**Disclaimer** (que j'oublie toujours honte sur moi..): Merlin ne n'appartient pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à écrire dessus, juste du plaisir^^ Ce petit OS n'a aucune prétention sinon que de vous le faire partager, et d'échanger autour^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La douleur... une douleur terrible qui me broie le cœur et m'arrache les entrailles... une douleur que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis la mort de Freya et l'assassinat de mon père... une douleur telle que j'ai la sensation que l'on me fait passer à travers les Dorochas encore et encore... Froid, douleur, rage... Oh Lancelot, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? C'était à moi de me sacrifier, pas à toi ! Pas toi, si jeune, si fort, plein de vie et d'espoir, toi qui avais toute la vie devant toi pour accomplir des exploits tels qu'on les aurait vantés durant des siècles.. C'était ton destin de devenir le plus grand chevalier que l'Histoire ait connu, tout comme c'est le mien de protéger Arthur ! Notre prince, notre ami, notre lueur d'espoir dans ce monde si noir, pour lequel nous étions prêts à nous sacrifier tous deux. Mais c'est toi qui as réussi à contourner la Cailleach, tandis que je me battais avec elle, et qui t'es approché de cet horrible voile synonyme de mort éternelle... toi qui m'as souri juste avant de plonger dans cette fumée... Ton sourire... si calme, oh si horrible, et qui rend ta disparition encore pire. Ton sourire me hante chaque nuit, Lancelot, tandis que je revis encore et encore ta mort. Il me rappelle que j'ai échoué à te protéger, toi un de mes rares amis, toi le seul des chevaliers à connaître depuis toujours mon secret et à m'accepter tel que je suis, sans me juger, ni me condamner, m'apportant un soutien indéfectible quelques soient les circonstances. Ton amitié était si pure, si sincère, tu ne demandais rien en échange, même pas un 'merci' ou un sourire.

Oh Lancelot c'est si injuste ! Tu avais enfin accompli ton rêve, tu étais devenu chevalier de Camelot, au service d'un grand prince qui un jour sera un grand roi, le plus grand roi auquel la Terre ait donné vie, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin t'arrache à nous maintenant ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir Arthur devenir ce souverain dont nous avons tant rêvé tous deux ? Surtout, pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu le temps de connaître un amour qui aurait apaisé la souffrance qui rongeait ton être ? Gwen.. tu l'aimais toujours, tu l'as toujours aimée, je le sais, même si tu le niais, pour t'éviter de souffrir. Que dire sinon que là encore la vie s'est montrée bien cruelle avec toi mon ami : tu n'auras au final connu qu'un an de bonheur mitigé, auprès d'un ami dont tu aimais en silence la future compagne, et que tu respectais trop pour oser commettre un crime. Parce que tu étais honnête, pur et bon, l'homme sûrement le plus généreux que j'ai connu, et le plus courageux, celui qui a été prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver un royaume et ses amis, sans penser à sa propre vie ni ses propres souhaits...

Lancelot, mon ami, mon frère, tu me manques... Repose en paix, toi notre chevalier blanc...

Merlin

* * *

**Hum hum.. votre avis ^^?**


	4. Chapter 4

_L'inspiration me manquait sur cette section, heureusement trois semaines de vacances ont vaincu la feuille blanche ! Voici une nouvelle lettre, sur un couple bien connu. L'histoire se situe après le 403, indifféremment dans la s4 ou s5. Sortez les mouchoirs, et que personne ne me tue ou je ne pourrai plus écrire !_

* * *

_**Les deux faces d'une même pièce**_

Mon ami...

Comme c'est étrange de t'appeler ainsi, toi qui n'es qu'un simple serviteur. Rien ne devrait nous lier, et pourtant, nous sommes plus proches que ne l'ont jamais été aucun valet et maître. Cette chose qui nous unit, qui nous donne une confiance indicible l'un envers l'autre, et te permet de tout connaître de mes espoirs et plus noirs secrets, je l'ai longtemps niée. Par crainte, par orgueil, parce que mon éducation a créé en moi des barrières et des préconçus stupides, comme l'idée qu'un noble et un manant ne peuvent en aucun cas être amis. Quelle absurdité... Des restes d'une pensée archaïque, qui n'ont plus leur place aujourd'hui.

Le mot est lâché : _amis._ Tu es plus pour moi qu'un valet stupide et maladroit qui m'empêche de chasser tranquillement ou qui me réveille perpétuellement tous les matins par un 'Debout les morts' moqueur en m'arrachant mes douces couvertures. Tu es le sourire qui m'accueille à l'aurore et me donne la force de me lever après une courte nuit passée à lire des parchemins, tu es le rire qui me met de bonne humeur et me fait oublier mes soucis, tu es l'épaule sur laquelle je peux me poser à loisir pour me reposer un court instant, celui auquel je confie mes peurs et désirs pour l'avenir sans qu'il ne me juge et me traite de faible... Tu es mon ami, tout simplement. Mon frère de cœur, la troisième partie de mon âme avec Guenièvre. Celui sans lequel je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui m'as poussé à m'affirmer et à assumer mes choix, toi qui m'as encouragé à écouter mon cœur. Toi encore qui m'as sauvé la vie de trop nombreuses fois pour que je puisse les compter, depuis ce jour où tu m'as écarté du chemin de cette dague. Je te dois tout, Merlin, et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, alors que je risque de te perdre.

Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que tu t'interposes entre moi et ce maudit poignard lors du banquet ? La lame ne t'a pas manqué cette fois, s'enfonçant dans tes côtes, et tu t'es effondré dans un cri sourd, alors que je comprenais, _trop tard,_ ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et maintenant, te voilà entre la vie et la mort, et je me retrouve à te veiller, moi le roi, et à pleurer comme un imbécile en écrivant une lettre pleine de douceurs et autres déclarations à la guimauve. Si tu étais conscient, tu te moquerais sûrement de moi. Mais tu ne l'es pas, et mon cœur se sert. Merlin, mon ami, réveille-toi, que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras et te dire de vive voix tout ce que j'ai écrit ici. Je t'en prie, mon frère... ne me laisse pas seul.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Arthur

* * *

_Oui je sais j'ai des tendances sadiques... mieux vaut que je les exprime ici non ? Maintenant que vous avez rangé vos haches, aurez-vous la gentillesse de me laisser votre avis^^ ?_


End file.
